


Shoot and scoot

by CleverImaginativeFluff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bj, but also kinda drunk so that should cancel out the constipation lol, definitely more comfort though, i imagine Eren a biit emotionally constipated, non established relationship, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverImaginativeFluff/pseuds/CleverImaginativeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then they both steadied their breathing and the room was quiet and loaded. Their legs were tangled, crotches pressed together, holding hands and their faces barely two inches apart. They stared at each other for a painfully long second before Jean drew back at the exact same time Eren pressed forward.</p><p>(i'm so sorry about the title im- i arg- titles.. grr )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aye B)

**Author's Note:**

> is netflix and chill even still a thing ?
> 
> Also I literally just wrote this right now, while watching sex and the city and sometimes falling a bit a sleep, so ZERO editing here lol pray

All their friends were punishing them and they kinda knew they deserved it. Everyone was going to the bar that only last weekend Jean and Eren had been banned from just because of one tiny little insignificant brawl.

And thus it was just the two of them that night. In spite of their history they decided that they’d rather spite their friends than each other and prove that they could actually have a lovely, friendly and nonviolent evening together. They were gonna watch Netflix together in Jean’s room.

They would choose a film each to avoid any trouble on that part and they brought a six-pack each and their own snacks. Everything would be perfect and their friends would see how _perfectly well_ they could get along, even though (gasp) they'd have beer or two as well.

 

Eren was feeling tired after the seven beers (he stole one of Jean’s and it had taken a tremendous effort on Jean’s part to not knock him over for it) and the two films where over, the credits and music all that was left of them currently. So Eren was slumping against Jean’s shoulder, cuddling his arm a little in his tipsy drowsiness. Jean made a noise of protest but didnt do much else to seperate Eren from his newly appointed cuddle buddy aka Jean biceps. He mumbled and grumbled. And Eren kept squirming closer with an overtired giggle, amused at Jean's attitude, until he wasn't far from laying on top of Jean, who had to put away the laptop to defend himself as the unavoidable tickle match broke out.

With how tired Eren was Jean quickly got the upper hand and flipped them over, tickling Eren half to tears within the minute. He was really ridiculously ticklish. Eren completely gave up on giving back, only trying to defend himself, and finally he caught Jean’s hands and were able to gasp in a much needed mouthful of air while Jean hovered triumphantly over him, basking in victory and allowing the little break.

Then they both steadied their breathing and the room was quiet and loaded for a moment. Their legs were tangled, crotches pressed together, they were holding hands and their faces barely two inches apart. They stared at each other for a painfully long second before Jean drew back to create some distance between them at the exact same time Eren pressed forward to close said distance.

Completely wide-eyed Jean hesitated, sitting back on his heels between Eren's legs, while Eren never stopped moving toward him. He grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a bruising kiss, immediately wrapping his arms around him to keep him close. Jean hesitated again, like a deer caught in the headlight, panicked and frozen. He felt like his mind was imploding and like his body was melting, he was so hot all of a sudden. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat and when Eren pulled him back down to be draped over him, he felt something else too, pressing against him farther south.

He had to breathe ! He pushed Eren into the mattress by the shoulders while he drew back gasping. Under him Eren lay, blushing and big eyed and with his brows drawn together with nervousness and insecurity. His hair was tousled, his lips were red and wet, his chest was heaving for breath once more and his shirt had ridden a good part up his torso.

Jean really needed to say something; to fill the silence. He was still holding Eren in place under him.

“What the fu-“ he cut himself off with a shake of his head and tried to smooth away the confused frustration he was sure had creased his forehead. He didn’t need to appear pissed off, and so he changed his tactic with a deep sigh. “Is this- Do you want this ?” He could barely look Eren in the eye when he asked, now blushing at least as much as him. It wasn't rejection.

Eren sighed of relief, as his face cleared up with a bright, giddy smile. Not being rejected was as good as reciprocation, he would get what he want, he just felt it in his gut.

“Yes,” He nodded enthusiastically "I want this," and tried to strain upward, reaching for kisses.

But Jean reinforced his hold on his shoulders. “But what is _this_ ? What exactly do you want ?” He genuinely wanted to know precisely what he was getting into. Damn he was nervous. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat again, hear it rushing in his ears. His face most be burning.

“You…” Eren murmured. “I want to…” he took a deep breath, gathering some courage, “suck your dick,” He rushed it out.

Jean’s eyebrows shot skyward. But he nodded, slow hesitation turning into the kindlings of eagerness.

This time it was Jean who initiated the kiss, making Eren sigh sweetly under him as he curved into him.

It didn’t take long before Jean got his hands first under Eren’s shirt, disposing of it quickly and then under Eren’s ass, pulling him up to sit in his lap, keeping his arms around him and leaning up for more kisses.

While Jean was mapping out Eren’s torso with nimble fingers and hungry lips, Eren unbuckle the belt that kept the blowjob at bay.

Once he felt a hand sneak down his boxers and wrap around his cock Jean couldn’t help but groan into Eren’s chest and grab at him a little rougher. Eren chuckled and caressed him before pumping him slowly and Jean kissed him vigorously, sucking at his neck and tracing feather-light touches over his sides until he squirmed ticklishly, then moving his hands up his torso, feeling everything he could reach.

Letting go of the lovely hard cock, Eren slid down on the floor, pulling Jean, by the back of his knees, with him to the edge of the bed and then pulled at his pants. Once they, along with his boxers, were down mid-thigh, Eren buried his face in Jean’s crotch, nuzzling his balls for a second before licking up his cock to the tip and then back down, supporting the hot flesh with a hand.

Jean moaned and got a hand into Eren’s already disheveled hair, messing it up further. He moaned again when Eren wrapped his lips around him and dived in. The enthusiastic bobbing of his head coupled with the hand wound up tightly in his shaggy hair was a sight to behold. Jean watched on slack-jawed as he slid in and out of Eren’s mouth, glistening with spit and feeling the vibrations of his little groans and his tongue playing around him. Fuck he was really good. Every time he bobbed his head he took in a little more and Jean wondered absently if he could deep throat. Turned out he could.

He didn’t mean to do it, but when Eren sucked him particularly good and hard, Jean accidently snapped his hips up into his mouth and though he gagged a little for a second, Jean didn’t even have time to apologise before Eren swallowed him down (intentionally this time) burying his nose in his trimmed pubes. After that Jean could hardly control himself. The hands Eren had been resting on his hips didn’t push him down on the mattress into his place, but only gripped him harder, encouraging the rocking of his hips.

The blowjob was turning into a face-fucking and neither boy had any complaints. Barely half a minute passed before Jean felt the tension in his gut about to break and he groaned Eren’s name with a voice so wrecked he nearly didn’t recognise it himself. Eren gave an affirmative hum, giving him permission. And then the hand in his hair tightened even harder and pressed his face down, making him swallow around Jean as he came down his throat with a gasped and broken “ _Fuck !_ ”.

Eren pulled back almost immediately, heaving for breath and wiping his eyes. It was quite difficult breathing with a dick stuffed down one’s throat after all. He rested his forehead on Jeans inner thigh for a moment until the hand in his hair unwound itself and slid shakily down his face to rest on his jawline, a thumb gliding over his wet and puffy lips. Eren licked the thumb with a devious grin while he looked up at Jean from under his lashes and Jean chuckled still breathless. Eren really knew how to suck a dick.

After pulling his pants back up he pulled Eren up a little, meeting him halfway in a kiss, tasting the remnants of himself on his tongue. Eren sighed into the kiss, melting into Jean and letting him pull him back up in the bed. He was squirming a little and Jean could feel the reason why pressed up against his abdomen. He snuck a hand down between them to touch Eren, who broke the kiss, which had otherwise turned into something nicely slow and indulgent.

Jean made a questioning sound in the back of his throat, looking up at Eren, who was now resting on his elbow with a hand wrapped around Jean’s wrist.

“I’m good thanks,” Eren said curtly. Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, okay,” he withdrew his hand as Eren let it go.

He leaned up to kiss Eren again who turned away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“I better get back to my dorm,” He said with a little smile, looking back at Jean, and before he could get out of bed to stop or follow him, Eren had closed the door behind him.

 _What the fuck_ , Jean thought completely puzzled


	2. ow **'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “wow, wow, wow,” the panic was seeping into his voice and erraticly shifting eyes, “Uhm, I think you might be drawing some hasty conclusions there, friend.”
> 
> (Jean gets slapped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no Eren in this chapter, sorry lads, he's coming though ! (hah, 'coming')
> 
> However its still pp good ! B)
> 
> sorry these chaps are so short, I'll try for a longer one later on, but again this one is freshly writtin here at 2 am and unedited aka first draft lol, forgive my grammar ty ^^'
> 
> StiLL gOOD tho !!

Four days past where Jean didn’t talk to Eren once and given that they barely had any friends they didn’t share, that was quite a feat. Eren was clearly dodging him.

Jean didn’t get it. He was so confused. If it had been a lesser issue he wouldn’t have wasted a second’s thought on it, and he wanted to ignore this whole thing too, he truly did, but it kept nagging at him. It was hard to not care when Eren clearly cared as much so to avoid him that thoroughly. So what if Eren had sucked him off, why did that have to be such a big deal ? If he had a problem couldn’t he just address Jean head on like an adult ? or like he usually did; with thundering rage and yelling. Jean was getting frustrated. And nervous.

But then again, maybe Eren regretted the thing and felt embarrassed or, god forbid, used and taken advantage of. Jean frowned at that. He really wouldn’t know what to do then other than apologise, which of course wouldn’t change anything. But Eren had been quite eager. That scenario didn’t sit right with Jean. In fact if anything he felt a bit used ! Eren had just stormed away right after their sexy times, what’s the meaning of that ! in fact Jean was getting a bit pissed.

“Jean ?”

He really didn’t get Eren.

“Hello, Earth to Jean, anybody there ?”

“No signs of intelligent life it seems,” Jean snapped out of his thoughts.

“M’what ?” He looked between an amusedly exasperated Marco and a chuckling Armin.

“Nothing,” Marco shrugged, “clearly nothing as important as whatever youre tumbling with at least.”

“Yeah, wanna let us in on that ?”

Jean cringed, “No.”

He could see the struggle in both boys’ eyes to press the issue without overstepping their bounds, Armin relenting before Marco, “you sure ?” He asked weakly.

“Okay, so when a completely platonic sexual encounter occurs, why would one part just ignore the other afterward with absolutely no explanation ?”

Marco choked on his juice box and accidentally snorted orange juice all over his nice pastel blue sweater west and Armin’s eyes just about blew up.

“Oh my god,”

“Damn, that stings,” Marco sniffled.

“I can’t believe.” Armin looked to the sky for a moment, and then back to Jean, with a legitimately concerned frown.

“Well, I’m glad you guys aren’t overreacting, that’s nice, that’s super great, thanks.”

“I’m assuming it was the first time you and-and this friend did anything,” He made air quotes around the words, “anything  _sexually platonic_  together ?”

Jean nodded while Marco got up to grab a handful of napkins, with mumblings of how he didn’t need to hear about this anyways.

Armin looked over his shoulder at Marco till he was out of earshot. Then stood up with his notebook in hand, “I can’t fucking believe you !” And smacked Jean rather unexpectedly over the head a handful of times with it. "You dick !"

“Ow, ow, Jesus ! stop it, what did I do ?”

“Oh spare me, Marco’s not gonna come save you now !” He threw his battered notes on the table and leaned in to whisper-yell at Jean, “I can’t believe you fucked Eren !”

Near jumping in his seat Jean raised his hands placatingly, “wow, wow, wow,” the panic was seeping into his voice and erraticly shifting eyes, “Uhm, I think you might be drawing some hasty conclusions there, friend.”

“Right, so the fact that you and Eren haven’t been in a room together since Friday night, when you did in fact have the opportunity to do… _stuff_ is pure coincidence ? and him being weird and cancelling our lunch today, that’s got nothing to do with you ?”

The severe displeasure emanating from Armin’s person, was not something Jean was used to and he shrunk a bit under the fiery stare. “I dunno…” He tried to think up a lie, but clearly Armin was convinced of the truth.

“Jean, I swear on my mother’s grave, if you did anything to him, that he didn’t wan-“

Jean cut him off, “What !?” Now it was his turn to raise his voice in anger, “What the fuck Armin, what do you think of me ? It was him who came on to me, I shoved him away at least once. He was so, _so_ in control of what was going on, I didn’t do jackshit he didn’t want.” He finished crossing his arms and sulking a bit.

“Oh…” Armin seemed confused and relieved and a little embarrassed as his anger was deflating. “I’m sorry. I just know Eren usually doesn’t, I-I mean, he wouldn’t- He never much liked…” He cleared his throat and seemed to gather his thoughts a bit. “I’m sorry Jean, I know you better than to make a grotesque assumption like that. But I think, maybe you need to speak to Eren about your issue, instead of us…”

Just then Marco came back with his sweater in hand, changing the heavy atmosphere to a lighter one with his arrival. “I can’t believe your sex life is ruining my wardrobe.” He leaned on the edge of the table.

“Or improving it, if you just grasped this opportunity,” Jean smirked just a little. Marco threw the sweater west at his head.

“So is Eren back at your dorm ?” Armin asked Marco, Eren’s roommate.

“Eh, I guess so, if he didn’t go to the library, he said he had some studying to do and that’s why he couldn’t make it.”

“M-hm, yeah, so that poor west needs to be put in a laundry basket, right ?” Armin asked, giving Jean a pointed look who then perked up a bit when he caught the gist.

“Oh yeah, hey Marco, I can do that,” he stood up and Marco looked somewhat befuddled, but nonetheless let things unfold as they did.

And when Jean was out of earshot he turned to look at Armin, “So, Jean and Eren, huh ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't come too unexpectedly that Armin figured them out just like that, and his assumption there,,, hoh boy,!, i swear once i get into some of Eren's backstory Armin being so assumptious and overprotective makes a wad more sense.... 
> 
> fun fact; Armin and Jean, like Eren and Marco, are roommates :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would kinda like to continue this, but omg im so bad at that lol


End file.
